


Nippy

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Breast Sucking, Breasts, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hotdogging, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Bag Sex, Spooning, forking, idk nothing happens, italic abuse, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Desmond and Emmy go camping in the dead of winter to document ruins.Emmy doesn't handle the cold very well.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nippy

"Brrr... It's _freezing_ out here!" Emmy rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up.

"I thought you said you liked camping?" Desmond teased as he began to put out the fire in the small pit in front of them.

"Yeah, in the _summer!_ " She retorted, her breath visible in the frigid air. "I wish you could've landed the Bostonius closer."

Emmy had a point. They had come to this mountainous forest to document the site of ruins that only revealed themselves during the week of the Winter Solstice. "When the stars aligned, the castle would emerge," or so the legends said. This was Desmond's latest research project, but he'd asked Emmy to come along as well to photograph the area. Unfortunately, the site of the ruins was too deep into the coniferous forest and the trees were too tall and packed close together to be able to simply land the Bostonius next to it; Raymond waited in the ship parked outside of the forest, several kilometers away.

"Well, at least it's not snowing?" Desmond said, kicking the last of the rocks onto the fire. "You could've dressed warmer, you know." Emmy wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but she was afraid it'd freeze if she tried. "Come on, lets get some rest. We have to be up early tomorrow." He held open the flap of the tent for her to duck into before following himself. It was only about eight o'clock at night, but the ruins' mechanism used the light of the moon and constellations above it. They needed to go take pictures at around four in the morning to capture them in their full glory.

They both took off their boots near the entrance and zipped the door closed again. They'd already arranged the inside of the tent; two sleeping bags laid in the center, there was a small lantern hanging from the ceiling, and they even had a handheld electric space heater in the corner. Emmy immediately cranked it up as high as she could without it becoming a fire hazard.

Both of them worked their way into their sleeping bags, Desmond stopping halfway to click off the lantern above them. Emmy scooted her sleeping bag right up to Desmond's.

"Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it." Desmond smiled over at her. "Nobody can take pictures like you can. I love you."

"I love you too. There's no way I'd be out here for someone I _didn't_ love." Emmy wormed her way into her sleeping bag deep enough to cover her face, visibly shivering.

"Are you really still cold? Even with the heater?" Desmond asked, a bit shocked. Emmy popped her face back out of her sleeping bag to answer.

" _Yes!_ I don't know how you can't feel it." Emmy said, equally surprised.

"Well, I'm wearing thermal underwear. And you know my body temperature runs a bit low anyway—"

"Can we zip our sleeping bags together?" Emmy interrupted.

"...All right." Desmond sighed. He turned the lantern back on so they wouldn't waste time fiddling around in the dark and rearranged their sleeping bags, now connected into a single large one. The man clicked the light back off. "Better?"

"Hmm... Yeah, kinda." Emmy snuggled under his chin and entwined her legs with his. "I'm still a little chilly, though."

"Emmy, dear... We _really_ need to get to sleep." Desmond pleaded. Somehow, all of the times they had to share a tent during past expeditions resulted in them not getting a single wink of sleep.

"What? I'm not doing anything..." Emmy purred. "I'm just trying to warm up...." She said, trying to sound innocent. "Ninety-something degrees plus ninety-something degrees is one hundred and eighty-something degrees, right?"

"You _know_ that's not how it works. When was the last time we camped without making love?" The man asked sternly.

"Don't you like bringing me on your expeditions for the company?" Emmy tried to wriggle even closer to him, but there wasn't even an inch left between them.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Desmond groaned. "We _have_ to wake up on time."

"I'm serious, though! I really am cold, see?" Emmy grabbed his hands and pressed them onto her chest, making sure he could feel her nipples poking through her shirt. "Feel how hard these are? It hurts!" She rubbed his hands in small circles on her breasts as he tried to pull them away. "Help me feel better? _Please?_ " She begged.

"Ugh, _fine,_ but afterwards it's straight to bed." Desmond rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"Yay! Thanks!" Emmy pulled his shoulders down into the sleeping bag far enough that he was at eye-level with her chest. Then, she lifted her shirt just high enough for her boobs to pop out and pressed his face into them. "Can you suck them, please? I know your mouth is nice and warm."

Desmond huffed, a bit annoyed. He thought to point out the logical fallacy in taking her clothing off when she kept talking about how cold she was, but didn't go through with it. He knew how stubborn Emmy could be. He pulled her large, plump breasts together to latch onto both of her nipples at the same time, sucking hard. Although he was reluctant to do this at the risk of his research, he was usually weak to Emmy's tits. On any other occasion, he'd relish the feeling of smushing his face into them, teasing her nipples with his teeth, getting whiffs of the lavender lemongrass perfume she misted onto her neck... _No._ If he didn't get this research done during the Winter Solstice, he'd have to wait an entire year to have another shot at it. But if he didn't do this, Emmy wouldn't let him get any sleep to prepare for the research in the first place. He _had_ to suck her nipples, purely in the name of archaeological research.

Emmy moaned quietly above him as she started to squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure. She held his head and buried her face in his hair. It felt cold, so she rubbed his head with one hand and planted kisses in his hair part. Emmy reached up to close the zipper a little more near the top to keep the heat in. Their deep breathing began to warm up the inside of the sleeping bag, balancing out the feeling of having her bare skin exposed to the air.

Desmond gave her areolas one last swirl of his tongue before pulling away, a thin line of spit still connecting them to his lips. They were still a bit erect, but much softer after being warmed up.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. Emmy nodded in the darkness.

"Mm-hm... They don't hurt anymore." Emmy panted.

"Good. Then let's—"

"Here, I'll pay you back. Even if you won't admit it, you must be at least a _little_ chilly." Emmy unzipped his pants and pulled out his mostly flaccid cock, then turned away from him. Pulling down her pants, she pushed backwards and rubbed against him the tiniest bit. She shifted her legs just enough that he could hotdog her, his soft length between her warm cheeks. Finally, she pulled Desmond's arms around her so he could grope her breasts from behind. "Ahh... Now _this_ feels better... Just stay like that..."

"You're unbelievable..." Desmond muttered.

"Thanks, I know!" Emmy said with a yawn. "Well, time to get some shut-eye! We can't be late tomorrow, so goodnight!" She said hurriedly before closing her eyes. Her short hair gave Desmond an opening to nip at the nape of her neck. "Hey... I thought you wanted me to sleep?" Emmy said with mock surprise.

"You can't expect me to sleep after doing all this." The man lapped at the spot he bit while beginning to grab at her boobs. He started to thrust between her thick thighs.

"Hm? Doing all what?" Emmy squeezed her legs together tighter and tilted her head down to give him better access to her neck.

"You _know_ what!" Desmond tweaked her nipples between his fingers.

" _Eep!_ " Emmy squeaked. She felt Desmond getting hard as he fucked her thighs, her own wetness helping him move faster. The man squished his fingers into her breasts and sucked her neck as hard as he could, suddenly overcome with the desire to be rough with her. He moved to form a new hickey on a different patch of skin as Emmy breathed through her teeth under his touch. He started to roll her nipples between his calloused fingertips, making them fully erect again.

"Oh my, you still seem to be chilly." Desmond noted nonchalantly. "Your nipples are hard again." He punctuated his sentence with a pinch, making Emmy squirm. "I suppose we'll have to treat this problem at the source. You're cold at your core, correct?" He pulled his hands away from her chest and pried her legs apart before shoving himself inside. "This should... help!"

"Mmmahh!" Emmy moaned at the intrusion. Having her legs closed together made her even tighter, making Desmond grunt in her ear. The constricted airflow made them both begin to sweat, their breathing fast and shallow as they fucked in the confines of the sleeping bag.

The couple didn't usually didn't have sex while spooning, because they enjoyed seeing each other's faces, but it brought a different sensation than other positions. It gave Desmond the perfect angle to grind against her g-spot, making it quick business for both of them to climax. They reached their peaks even faster because with the preparations to come out to the ruins, they hadn't had time for sex in several days.

"Here, this'll be..." Desmond panted, "nice and hot!" He pulled out as far as he could before being stopped by the sleeping bag and rammed himself back in, aiming deep inside her. Emmy started to vigorously rub her clit as Desmond violently emptied his balls into her, streaking her insides white with his cum. The feeling of his throbbing cock was enough to send her over the edge as well, making her contract around him and milk him dry.

Desmond lazily slipped out and pulled his pants back up after realizing with dismay there was nothing to clean himself off with. He reached up and unzipped the sleeping bag to let some fresh air in. Emmy laid still, shivering not from cold but from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She relished the feeling of her lover's hot semen spilling onto her legs.

"Hahh... I love camping with you..." Emmy rolled over to get on top of her partner and grabbed his face with both hands to kiss him deeply. Desmond obliged, opening his mouth and letting her taste him. They sucked and swirled around each other's tongues, drawing out their afterglow as far as they could after a somewhat short lovemaking session.

Emmy didn't stop kissing until she felt her eyes begin to droop from exhaustion. She rolled back off of him and pulled her clothes back on to cuddle in the crook of his shoulder.

"God, I needed that." Emmy murmured. "Love you, g'night." She said before passing out on his arm. Desmond sighed and gave a half-smile in the darkness as he pet her head with his free hand. He didn't bother to set an alarm or even check the time, and he fell asleep before he could remember to do so.

* * *

Desmond blinked his eyes open in the light of day. Seeing that it was bright out, he frantically jumped up and checked his pocket watch.

"Oh no, it's already noon!" Desmond lamented, waking up Emmy with his jostling. "We missed it!" Emmy yawned, unphased.

"It's fine. We can just go tonight." Emmy curled back into his side. "You said it happens every day during the week of the Solstice and it's only the nineteenth. We're fine."

"I suppose you're right." Desmond sighed, his head aching a bit. He took the time to set an alarm and crawled back into the sleeping bag. "Though, the sooner we do it, the sooner we can leave."

"Don't worry," Emmy smiled, "the weather report said the temperature will be higher tonight, so I won't need your help to stay warm." She laughed and closed her eyes. "And you won't get hard just from touching my boobs again."

"Y-you know it was more than that! And it's been a while, hasn't it!? I'm not in the wrong here..." Desmond rambled, flustered by her accusation. Even if he was being defensive over something ridiculous, Emmy loved to hear the sound of his voice next to her. They still had sixteen long hours until they had to go photograph the ruins... She grinned to herself at the prospect of having more "fun" before getting to work.

"And furthermore, I—"

" _Des._ "

"What?"

Emmy put her icy hands onto his cheeks, making him flinch.

"I think I feel another chill coming on... Warm me up?" 


End file.
